Jamais oublié
by sas'key.fics
Summary: Elle mène sa vie et ne se soucie plus de lui. Il veut se venger et a essayer de l'oublier. Tout va changé.
1. Encore une mission

Encore une mission.

Un nouveau matin ennuyeux dans une vie presque banale. Ce matin encore, Sakura Haruno, jeune femme ninja douée, se dirige encore une fois vers le bureau de son ancien maître. Elle est convoquée avec Ino et Kiba. Elle se doute que quelque chose se passe entre eux.

Ils doivent escorter un prince. Encore un petit homme vaniteux qui croit que tous le monde veut se prosterner à ses pieds. De plus, celui-là n'est pas très bel homme. Il entre dans la pièce. Comme un jeune préadolescent, il se met à baver. Ino est flattée de la réaction du prince.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle est en marche. La team Hebi. Avec Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura est chargé chef de mission elle ne s'attendait pas à moins. Elle est devenue une brave ninja qui va de l'avant en essayant de ne pas repenser au passé. Le prince lorgne dangereusement la poitrine de Sakura. C'est elle qui dévisageait. Ino a un pincement au cœur devant ce rejet mais s'en remet assez bien. Il doivent l'escorté jusqu'au village de Kiri. La mission est importante à cause du rang social de la personne à protégé. C'est une mission de rang A. Il parte en direction de la destination, cependant quelque chose cloche et Sakura le sent.

La journée touche à sa fin et le jeune prince est fatigué. Malheureusement personne ne veut le porter plus longtemps. Il s'arrête donc dans un petit village calme et serin. Ce village est grandement réputé pour ses sources d'eau chaudes et le prince veut absolument y aller.

-C'est louche Sakura. Je suis sur que c'est un pervers et qu'il va en profiter pour t'épier en douce.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

C'est ainsi que les quatre voyageurs allèrent aux bains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hebi est en pleine recherche d'information sur Itachi. Karin est en pleine recherche de chakra puissant. Ils suivent une piste mais elle n'est pas sure de la nature du flux. Elle est sure que le propriétaire est extrêmement fort. Aussi, ce chakra ne se déplace pas seul. La piste devient de plus en plus faible. Elle la perd. Leurs journée leur à été épuisante et Suigetsu à une idée intéressante.


	2. Retrouvaille?

-On ne pourrait pas aller aux sources d'eaux chaudes? Elles sont excellentes ici.

-Suigetsu on sait très bien que tu ne veux.

-Oh, Sasuke, Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vue de jolies filles. Profitons-en!

-Je suis quoi moi alors?

Cette réaction de la par de Karin ne surprix personne et les trois garçons dirent en cœur ;

-MOCHE!!

Suigetsu très heureux de son idée se prépara et encourage ses compagnons à faire de même. Une fois rendu aux sources, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le moment de la détente. Tous se rendirent donc calmement dans l'eau.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino et Sakura étaient depuis un bon moment déjà dans les sources et n'appréciaient que trop le fait d'être toutes seules. Malheureusement, ce moment pris fin assez rapidement. Une jeune femme de leurs âges avec les cheveux rouge entre dans l'eau chaude et vaporeuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les bains étaient séparés par un seul mur de lattes de bois. Ce qui permis à Suigetsu d'épier tranquillement deux jeunes et jolies demoiselles. Les hommes de la team Hebi, n'étaient eux, pas seuls.

Un autre pervers observait les jeunes femmes en train de relaxer de l'autre côté, il en regardait une en particulier mais, seul lui était au courant de ce détail.

Sasuke et Juugo s'ennuis un peu. Relaxer, il n'ont pas que ça à faire. Ils décident donc d'aller rejoindre Suigetsu dans ses pratiques obscènes.

Seul Kiba n'est pas encore dans les eaux, il n'aime pas la façon dont le prince regarde les filles, et surtout une de ces coéquipières en particulier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin a enlevé ses lunettes pour se baigner. Dès qu'elle aperçoit les deux filles déjà dans les eaux elle change de direction pour aller vers le fond des bains.

Les deux combattantes de konoha ne sont pas surprises de la voir partir dans la direction opposée de leur direction mais ne laisseront pas tomber. Elles la suivent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pourquoi elles vont voir cette mocheté?

-Pourquoi ces déesses vont voir Karin?

C'est à ce moment que Kiba et Aquamaru décident d'entrer. Au même moment, les hommes de l'équipe Hebi regardent le prince interloqué.

-Tu les connais?

Voici la seule question que les trois jeunes stupéfiés on réussi à formulé clairement. Ce qui fit répondre fièrement le prince.

-Oui, l'une d'elle est ma future femme

Cela ne démontra que plus la naïveté de ce prince soit disant fiancé.

Ne trouvant pas la situation agréable, il répliqua précipitamment;

-Bien sûr, quand sa mission sera terminée, le l'épouserai!

Kiba avait tout entendu et n'appréciait pas qu'il parle peu être de la femme qu'il aime. Tout en ne retenant pas ses grognement il de manda au prince;

-Laquelle?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ne laissera pas tomber si facilement. Elle dit pour une seconde fois bonjour à l'inconnue. Même si celle-ci feint de l'ignorer, elle sait qu'elles ne la laisseront pas tranquille.

-Je suis une ninja et je vous préviens, je suis plutôt forte, laisser moi tranquille.

La réaction de ses futures adversaires la désarçonna. Elles se mirent à avancer en riant.

-C'est drôle, nous aussi!

Karin ressent soudainement un peu de peur, elle n'est pas vraiment douée au combat. Malgré cela, elle active son jutsu et se met en position de défense.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quoi, tu es jaloux?

Kiba est hors de lui, si ce déchet à oser parler ainsi de la fille qu'il aime ça VA ALLER MAL. Il est furieux et presque dangereux.

Sasuke est pris de court, C'est Kiba.. Comment se fait-il, et ses filles se pourrait-il qu'elles aussi?

-Tu vas le dire? s'écria violemment Kiba.

Sa rage augmente encore plus quand l'homme chien aperçoit Sasuke, l'homme qui a faillit faire tuer Aquamaru. Il reste abasourdi devant cette retrouvaille.

Le prince a peur, il ne sera pas capable de contenir Kiba.

-Non, ce n'est pas Ino.

Kiba peu à peu, respire. Mais, le fait que ce pervers ne regardait pas Ino le soulage. Cette idée le fait sourire et c'est en avançant vers Sasuke qu'il dit;

-Alors, elle a séduit un homme de plus.

Suigetsu qui ne suivait pas du tout la conversation pousse un gloussement qui fait tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. Il est maintenant rouge pivoine et est collé tout contre le mur de bois.

Tout le monde reste stupéfait de la réaction de Suigetsu. Celui-ci répond avec un sourire vicieux;

-Elles vont se battrent.

Il se retourne soudainement vers Sasuke et lui demande quelque chose de bien trop significatif pour le jeune ténébreux.

-Si elles tuent Karin, on peu garder la belle aux cheveux rose?

Sasuke fige instantanément. Elle...

-C'est la mienne!cri le prince.

Kiba n'est que trop amusé par la réaction bien trop intense du jeune Uchiwa face à la présence de la sublime Sakura. Il n'a pas réagit ainsi à la mention du nom d'Ino, mais à la simple allusion de cheveux rose il fige. C'est intéressant.

-C'est pathétique, aucune homme n'arrive à l'approché sans recevoir un cou et se retrouver 200 mètres plus loin.

Devant cet aveu, Sasuke esquisse un sourire à peine perceptible, de satisfaction. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le mur avec son calme et son impassible air habituel.


	3. Tension

Sasuke s'approchait du mur de bois qui séparait les hommes des femmes.

Sakura avait envoyer Karin valdinguer contre l'immense mur. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose approchait et se préparait à donner à son adversaire le coup final. Elle n'avait qu'effleuré la rousse à la première attaque et s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup final.

Le mur s'effondre. Sakura et Ino vont vite chercher leurs serviettes quand Karin en fait autant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke avait brisé le mur en voyant la bagarre s'envenimer du côté des femmes. Les deux sections des bains n'existent plus. Ino est outré de voir Kiba ainsi dévêtu et quelque peu gêné. Il en est de même pour lui. Cependant une personne en particulier trouve la situation plutôt attrayante. Suigetsu s'est subtilement déplacer sous l'eau. Il est maintenant derrière Sakura. Il s'approche dangereusement d'elle et lui murmure, «Superbe».

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu, elle lui donna un puissant coup de pied qui l'aurait probablement tué s'il ne l'avait pas traversé. Devant ce phénomène étrange, elle s'éloigna et se posa à côté d'Ino.

-Encore plus jolie de près.

Ne masquant pas son dégoût, Sakura recula un peu plus et analysa la situation.

Il y avait la fille rousse de tout à l'heure, le garçon pervers aux cheveux pâle bleuté , un grand garçon au cheveux orange et un autre, Sa.. su..ke ! ?

Elle revoyait le garçon. Non! L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier.

Le sol se mis soudainement à trembler. Sakura venait de donner un puissant coup de pied dans le sol, ce qui produisit beaucoup de fumé, ils purent s'enfuirent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino, Kiba, Aquamaru, le prince et Sakura avait disparus. Ils étaient en direction de Kiri.


	4. Tout semble s'arranger

Pendant que l'équipe de Konoha continu son chemin, la team Hebi est pris de court. Tout s'est passé si vite, d'où venait cette force, était-ce de Sakura?? Comment pouvait-elle déployer une telle puissance?

Sasuke fixe encore le point où se trouvait son ancienne coéquipière comme hypnotisé.

_**Suigetsu par contre restait quelque peu déçu de la réaction de la rose, comment avait-elle pu partir si vite il n'avait rien vu. **_

Ne se pouvant plus, Karin explosa :

-Non mais avez-vous vu ses pétasses?

-Oui, très bien… ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Suigetsu.

Une rougeur tinta une demi-seconde les joues de Sasuke qui essaya de faire passer cet instant de gêne inaperçu. Pourquoi souriait-il subitement se ne serait pas en rapport avec le fait qu'il ait revue sa jolie coéquipière? Non ça ne peut pas être cela, il n'éprouvera jamais de sentiment pour la belle rose. Jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui la team Hebi n'avait rien manqué de sa perte de contrôle momentanée. Pendant que Juugo essayait d'assimilé les émotions qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de Sasuke, Suigetsu semblait plutôt rassuré de voir que leur chef n'était pas indifférent au charme féminin. Il avait tant repoussé les maladroites avance de Karin, qui présentement bouillait de jalousie, qu'il avait fini par se poser des questions.

-Sasuke tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, il avait l'air de te connaître. Seraient-ils être de Konoha?

-Hn

-Si toutes les jeunes femmes de Konoha son aussi sublime je voudrais bien aller faire un tour là-bas.

Tout était chamboulé dans le cerveau du jeune Uchiwa. Les années passées n'avait que fait resplendir la beauté de Sakura. Elle n'était plus craquante comme dans ses souvenirs, elle était maintenant devenue totalement désirable. À quel point avait-elle changé, cela il voulait à tout prix le découvrir.

-Les chakras puissants, c'était eux. Ils ont des capacités étonnantes. Je ne me doutais pas du tout du niveau de cette fille aux cheveux rose avant de la sonder. Elle est forte beaucoup plus qu'elle ne laisse y paraître. Elle dissimule sans cesse ses pouvoirs.

La déclaration de Karin à eu le don d'attiser davantage la curiosité de ses coéquipiers, comme cela elle était devenue forte? Sasuke esquissa un sourire de complaisance, elle était devenue forte, elle avait réussi à s'améliorer.

-Alors tu la connais?

-Pourquoi on est parti? On aurait du le tuer ce déserteur, il est toujours dangereux pour le village.

Kiba venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Oui, Sasuke était un déserteur, oui, il est fort et peu représenté une menace, mais il n'attaquerait jamais le village, ça Sakura en était sure. Tant de violence de la part de son ami lui valurent un spasme plutôt intense. Elle réagissait toujours aussi fortement lorsqu'on parlait de Sasuke.

Ino avait bien vue la faiblesse soudaine de sa meilleure amie, cependant elle n'osait faire un seul geste de peur de la perdre un peu plus. Elle était forte mais encore faible, certain sujet restait tabou avec elle puisque son cœur n'avait jamais totalement guéri au rejet de son plus grand amour.

-Kiba, c'est Sakura la responsable de cette mission et pas toi. On fait ce qu'elle nous dit.

Encore une fois Ino la protégeait de tout. Elle peu maintenant toujours compter sur elle en tout circonstance. La remerciant d'un sourire chaleureux j'expliquais à Kiba que la mission était prioritaire et que nous avions déjà pris quelque heure de retard sur l'horaire planifié.

La mission repris donc après quelques protestations innocentes. La route vers Kiri fut ennuyante. Entre quatre attaques de brigands et des centaines d'avances du prince de la laideur le voyage fut long. Un moment fut par contre particulièrement cocasse, Kiba confia à Ino que le prince avait pur projet de marier le rose. Ino était totalement morte de rire et plaignait grandement sa meilleure amie. Elle ne regrettait finalement pas le désintérêt que lui portait le prince.

Après de longs jours de marche et pleins de caprice de notre membre de la royauté préféré, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le pays du brouillard. En guise de remerciement il invite Sakura à rester quelque temps, mais elle refuse catégoriquement sans mettre de gants. Il lui demande de l'épouser et prend un vent monstrueux lorsqu'elle lui rit au nez en essayant de ne pas tomber à terre. Cet dans cette joie que Sakura, Ino et Kiba reparte tranquillement pour Konoha. Cependant l'incident passer trotte encore dans la tête de la jeune médecin qui ne sait pas comment réagir face aux souvenirs que cette rencontre à déterrer.


End file.
